


The Stopwatch Affair

by bluestini



Series: How it started [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Didn't know how else to phrase that last one, Flirting, Games, M/M, Stopwatch, Truth or Dare, binder clips, blushing!Ianto, gay!virgin Ianto, girly underwear, handjob first time, inexperienced!Ianto, is this crossdressing?, naked in the hub, nervous! Ianto, shy!Ianto, striptease, without truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestini/pseuds/bluestini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happened after Ianto told Jack that he still had that stopwatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ianto was not going to have sex with Jack just to cheer him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me and I do not make any money with this.
> 
>  
> 
> For my very good friend Sandra,
> 
> thank you so much for all your feedback!

The stopwatch affair

Ianto had been attracted to Jack from the moment he first saw him up close. The night he had helped Jack with the Weevil. His attraction had been of an inconspicuous kind though. Not only had he not shown any of it but he had not noticed it himself at first.

The first time he had noticed something had been when they had stood at the door together before catching Myfanwy. Jack's scent had surrounded him like a cloud. Enchanting and befuddling him at the same time. Otherwise he probably would never have tried to catch the falling man from that height. It could have ended badly for him and without him who would have cared for Lisa?  
Ianto had been very close to losing his self-restraint when they had lain on the floor of the warehouse. He had almost breathed in more of Jack's wonderful pheromones.  
He might have kissed him.  
The thought of Lisa waiting for him had been his metaphorical cold shower.  
Ianto had mumbled something and had stood up. To his utter surprise Jack had then employed him. Ianto had kept his expression carefully controlled until he could turn away and he had not uttered a single word at that. He would have betrayed his conflicting feelings.  
All of a sudden there had been conflicting feelings. 

Ianto had been looking for a job but first and foremost he had been looking for a place to hide Lisa. Then he had suddenly achieved both of those goals at once but somehow he had not been happy about it. He had not been sure why though.  
Now he knew of course. 

To make things worse Jack had started flirting with him. As if it had not been enough to see him everyday and to be exposed to those pheromones of his. Ianto had mostly internally ignored and externally deflected Jack's words. A small part of him had liked it though. Ianto actually liked flirting. Apart from that he liked Jack, although only a small not at all conscious part of his mind had known that. 

Then Jack's endless flirtations had gotten onto a whole new level. Jack had -after knowing Ianto had hidden the cyber woman- kissed the semi-unconscious Ianto. Actually it had been a mixture of a kiss of life and one-sided making out. He had lain in Jack's arms pretty much unconscious after all.  
After the 'incident' with Cyber Lisa, Jack had cut back on his flirt remarks. Everything else would have been strange. Jack and Ianto had not talked about Jack's "kiss".

When they had been in the countryside and Ianto had told them that his last kiss had been with Lisa, Jack had looked at him very strangely though.  
Jack had probably wondered whether Ianto knew of the 'kiss' or not. Or maybe Jack had just been reminded of having to kill Ianto's girlfriend-turned-into-killer-robot.  
And now this.

Ianto could have kicked himself.

While he had filled out Suzie's paperwork -for the second and hopefully last time- Jack had stepped next to him. Jack had leaned against the wooden doors of their mortuary. He had seemed so frustrated, so... lost. Ianto had felt the urge to make Jack feel better. His thoughts had been racing. What was there to cheer Jack up really quickly? They had stopped at trying a flirt attempt. But how? Suddenly he had felt the weight of the stopwatch in his pocket.

Flirting often included innuendo. Ianto usually drew the line when it got from ambiguous to plurivalent so that nobody knew anymore what they were talking about. This had developed into such an instant.  
Things to do with a stopwatch in... 8 minutes in Jack's office. What had he gotten himself into?  
That was not a rhetorical question. Well, not entirely. Ianto had finished Suzie's paperwork. Jack would have to sign it. Ianto was to bring the papers to Jack and then...  
For a short moment Ianto played with the idea of just going home.  
He would not do that. It would be mean and his original intention had been to cheer Jack up not to disappoint him even more. Apart from that, going home now would only delay the inevitable questioning looks and disappointment.  
He did not even know what would happen in...6 minutes but his willingness to find out decreased with every passing second. The way he knew Jack it would be something to do with sex. 

Ianto was not going to have sex with Jack just to cheer him up. 

Maybe he should have thought about where this could lead earlier. Before he had opened his mouth. He grimaced. What was he supposed to do now? What would he be supposed to do in a few minutes? Ianto was nervous.  
If Jack wanted sex or something in that direction Ianto would refuse. He was not that easy.  
He was not easy at all in fact. And there was another thing. Ianto considered himself to be bi. He had never really acted on it though. He was open minded. He liked how males and females looked. He could imagine kissing and groping and sex with both genders. His experience stemmed only from women though. He had kissed a guy once at a party because of some stupid truth or dare game but apart from that he was pretty clueless. 

He knew he liked Jack. He liked how Jack looked and how he smelled. In theory he knew how Jack's lips tasted but he had been a bit out of it then. 3 Minutes. Ianto made his way to Jacks office. He took a peek inside. Jack was sitting behind his desk and was writing something. It actually seemed to be work-related. Now and then Jack took a glance at his watch.  
Ianto decided to just walk in and tell Jack that he would not have sex with him. And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love comments!


	2. Truth or dare without truth

As soon as he had entered the room though, Jack looked up at him and grinned that grin. "Good evening, Mr Jones." He could not do it. "Sir, I finished the paperwork." He held out the pages. Jack took them and put them on one of the stacks on his desk. "Thanks, Ianto." Jack put away his pen. "I believe you told me something about a stopwatch." Ianto took the item out of his pocket and gave it to Jack. Jack took a good look at it and looked at Ianto again. "You also mentioned a list or was that rather rhetorical?" "The latter, Sir." "Jack." Ianto rolled his eyes at that but smiled, too.  
"So tell me, Ianto Jones, what are we going to do with this stopwatch of yours?" "I don't know, S... Jack." Jack grinned. "I thought about a little game of truth or dare without truth."  
That sounded a bit childish but as long as it had nothing to do with sex... "Such as?"  
"Taking turns one of us proposes a dare. Both of us have to try. Who gives up first loses." "Alright." "And has to remove one piece of clothing." "Are you serious?"  
This was indeed a rhetorical question. Jack just grinned at him again. Ianto rolled his eyes again.  
"But where does the stopwatch come in?" "We set a time with each dare. If the winner doesn't make it to that time he has to take something off, too." Ianto sighed internally.  
"Ok. Whose turn is it?" "I invented the game, so you get to pick the first dare." Great. Ianto hated coming up with ideas under pressure.  
On the other hand he could choose something really boring so that they would not try to compete in choosing dares that much. "Balancing on one foot for 5 Minutes." "That's boring." "Then it shouldn't be a problem, should it?" Now it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. He stood up and walked around his desk.  
The stopwatch was placed on the desk where both could see it and they went to it. When the five minutes were over Ianto looked at Jack. "Time's up, I guess we both win." They set down their feet and Jack proposed the next challenge.  
"Do we have ice cubes?" Ianto had a feeling of foreboding. "I believe so." He looked uneasy. "Ok, we both have to put up with ice cubes in our underwear for 3 minutes." Ianto swallowed dryly and went to fetch the ice cubes. He was not going to back down at the first dare Jack had chosen. Ianto felt stupid already, he shouldn't have agreed to this.  
Ianto came back with a bowl. It was about half full with ice cubes. Jack's face showed an earnest expression but then he drew up one eyebrow suggestively. Ianto sighed and accepted his fate. They each pulled their waistbands away with one hand and grabbed ice cubes with the other. They had agreed on ten cubes each. The hand of the stopwatch moved agonizingly slow. 

After thirty seconds Ianto asked himself if this could be in any way not unhealthy.  
After a minute he bid farewell to the prospect of ever having children.  
After 2 minutes he gave up. "I give up!"  
He yelled and ran to the toilets to get rid of the freezing pest from hell.  
Jack grinned and decided he was tired of this dare, too. He fished the ice out of his underwear and went after Ianto.  
Ianto had made it to the toilet and had locked himself up in the stall. He had shoved down his trousers and his pants and had quickly shovelled the half melted cubes into the toilet. Ianto leaned against the locked door, holding his cock and his balls in his hands to get them up to their normal temperature again. His cheeks were flooded with heat as he thought of his surrender.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door he was leaning against. "Ianto? Everything alright? Need some help warming up again? I could lend you a hand."  
This was not even ambiguous anymore.  
Ianto could barely suppress the groan. Jack might have interpreted it as a yes.  
"No thanks, just give me a minute."  
A few minutes later Ianto came out of the toilet stall. He was properly dressed again. When Ianto looked at Jack it looked like Jack had something in his mouth. When Ianto raised one of his eyebrows Jack showed him that he was sucking on an ice cube. Ianto could just barely avoid blushing. He tried distracting himself by washing his hands and then thought about the next dare. He could almost feel how Jack undressed him with his eyes. 

"The next task will be not to look at each other for 5 minutes." "Seriously Ianto, what kind of dare is that?" "It seems to me that you cannot keep your eyes off of me." His small grin only served to provoke Jack. "Alright, but how will we know the other hasn't looked?" Ianto thought about that for a minute. "We'll need an audible signal so we won't look at each other accidentally. I'll set an alarm for 5 minutes and then we'll check the CCTV together." Jack nodded and they went back to choose a place where they had a good angle from one of the cameras.  
When they had chosen a spot Jack suddenly started dragging at Ianto's sleeve. Ianto drew his arm away only for Jack to start again. After the third time Ianto turned around. "Could you tell me what..." "You have to undress." "What?" "You lost, so you'll have to lose one piece." "Well, you did not exactly win either. So, you'll have to take something off, too." Jack's eyes twinkled as he closed in on Ianto. "Do you want to undress me, Ianto?" Ianto just lifted one of his eyebrows at that. "Spoilsport!" Was the last thing he heard before Jack lifted his braces away and undid the buttons of his shirt. Ianto just got out of his jacket and carefully put it over the back of a chair.

Ianto had set the alarm and they stood with their backs to each other, then Ianto started the countdown on his mobile. Although this "dare" was no hardship it peeved Jack. How Ianto thought Jack couldn't stop looking at him! Well, nobody had said they had to play fair, had they? 

After a few seconds Ianto heard something. Clothes were rustling behind him. In the silence around them the sound of Jack's fly being opened was audible quite well. "Jack?" Jack did not answer. More rustling followed. Then Ianto heard a very soft moan. It was coming from Jack. Was something the matter with Jack? No. He had been fine a minute ago.  
So what was Jack doing..?  
If he was alright then a moan would mean...  
He could not.  
He would not dare that, or would he?!  
"Jack?"  
When there was still no answer, Ianto grimaced.  
"Jack, what are you doing?"  
There was another moan. It was still very soft but definitely louder than the first one. It sounded more... urgent, as well. Ianto blushed.  
When there came yet another moan, pictures started to form in Ianto's head.  
"Jack! Tell me you're not..!" "Not what?" Jack's answer sounded as if it had been taken from a porn film. There was still a rustling sound now and then.  
Suddenly it was too much for Ianto. He whirled around and came to a stop in front of Jack. Jack's eyes were closed, his fly was opened and his hands lay on his thigh and his hip causing the rustling by moving on top of the fabric. Jack had only pretended to..!  
Jack had provoked Ianto, so that Ianto would lose.  
Suddenly the alarm shrilled and Jack opened his eyes. He grinned when he saw Ianto looking at him, Ianto's face was very red. It was also showing the knowledge that Jack had played a prank on him and a little bit of anger.  
Jack closed his fly again and they went to look at the CCTV. They still had to check if Jack had looked. The only time Jack had moved his head, had been to wink at the camera before he opened his fly. Ianto quickly deleted the images and then opened the buttons of his waistcoat. It soon joined Ianto's jacket on the back of the chair and Ianto waited for Jack to tell him about the next challenge.  
To his credit Jack did not laugh at Ianto for actually believing Jack was playing naughty...very naughty indeed. What neither of his team knew was that all CCTV footage was saved in the official place but also in a file only Jack knew existed. So whenever something was “deleted” there still was a copy only Jack had access to. This was only for safety reasons of course. 

When Jack had remained silent for a few minutes Ianto lifted his eyebrow at him. When Jack started grinning, Ianto knew he was in trouble. Ianto took a deep breath. "So what is it?" If he was honest he was not sure if he really wanted to know. Jack started laughing. Now Ianto knew that he did not want to know whatever Jack was planning.  
Finally Jack answered Ianto's question. "I propose we each go to the toilet before we do this."  
When Ianto looked at him in a way that expressed lack of understanding and incredulousness, Jack explained his idea. "I get to tickle you." The expression on Ianto's face did not change. Then suddenly it did. "You what?" "I get to tickle you and of course you get to tickle me." Jack looked very smug. "So, that is our next dare?" "One is tickled by the other and if he starts to laugh in  
under … let's say two minutes, he loses. Then it's the other's turn." "I'm not gonna let you tickle me." Ianto crossed his arms in front of his chest. Ianto's defiant pose and his tone showed that he was earnest about it.  
It hurt Jack somehow. He shoved the feeling down and resumed his cocky attitude. "So you surrender before we even started?" He could see that this provoked Ianto. Jack could see the fight in Ianto's mind. Let Jack tickle him or be a coward and lose before it started? Ianto was brooding on this. Finally he had made a decision. Without saying a word to Jack he turned around and went away. "You giving up, then?" Ianto turned. "You said something about going to the toilet before." Unseen to Ianto a grin formed on Jack's face. He then, too, went to the toilet.  
A few minutes later they stood in Jack's office again. "I think the couch is a better place to do this." Ianto had no objections and so they sat on the Hub's battered couch. "Shoes off." Ianto looked at Jack. "Why should I take my shoes off?" "So, you're very ticklish there?" Ianto looked at him with a no kidding expression so Jack said: "If you start kicking me, it won't be just as painful." Ianto grinned at that. There was an idea! Jack had not exactly played fair last round either. He was sure he could get away with "accidentally" hitting or kicking Jack. Except Ianto was a man of honour. Otherwise he could have surrendered at this dare altogether.  
Jack could see the spark of mischief in Ianto's eyes as Ianto thought about his possibilities of revenge on Jack. Jack looked at Ianto in a calculating way. "You planning something? Killing me with your smelly feet?" "My feet don't smell." Ianto looked almost as if he were pouting. "So?" Jack made a gesture indicating Ianto's feet which were still clad in his shoes. "If you want my shoes off, you can do it yourself." Ianto was indeed pouting.  
Jack laughed. Then he slid off the sofa and kneeled by Ianto's feet. He tugged on one end of the neat ribbon of Ianto's left shoelaces. The other had again crossed his arms in front of his chest and was not looking at Jack. Or rather not openly. When Jack kneeled down in front of him, a slight heat rushed to Ianto's cheeks. Jack had freed Ianto's left foot from its shoe and had moved onto the right. When Jack had removed both of the shoes he looked at Ianto encouragingly. "Do you want me to remove any more clothing of yours?" Ianto rolled his eyes.  
"I thought about this, we should set an alarm again. Nobody of us will be able to take the time properly." Ianto set the alarm and started it. He nodded at Jack. "Two minutes." Jack worked methodically. As he was sitting on the floor already he started at Ianto's feet. A lot of people were ticklish there. Ianto had his tricks, though. Having grown up with a sister had taught him how to avoid laughing when he was tickled. He did not want to lose at yet another dare. Jack had a big enough ego as it was. Meanwhile Jack had given up on Ianto's feet and moved upwards to the hollows of his knees. This was almost worse but Ianto concentrated and so Jack moved upwards further. He seemed to know of all the places where Ianto was ticklish which in fact were the typical places. Feet, knees, armpits, belly. When Jack started tickling Ianto's belly and his sides Ianto had to bite on his tongue. One minute to go. Half of it was over. Jack grinned at Ianto and sat himself next to Ianto again. He lifted one of Ianto's arms and started tickling his left armpit. Ianto's breathing quickened and he tried to make himself stiff, struggling against the urge to laugh which got stronger. Jack's tickling was not forceful but very soft. At about 1 minute and thirty seconds Ianto could not supress his laughter anymore. Damn. Jack tickled him longer than was strictly necessary to make sure that Ianto had lost. Ianto had to bat Jack's hands away to make him stop. "Enough!" Jack's grin only widened as Ianto tried to stop laughing and get his breath to a normal rate once more. As Ianto had calmed down he looked at Jack again.  
"I'll take my shoes." When Jack looked at him questioningly Ianto explained. "I have to take something off, I choose my shoes, they're off already. You getting rid of yours, too? Don't want you kicking at me either now, do we?" The grin was back again. What a surprise. "Don't you want to help me... undress?" Ianto gave him the eyebrow again. "I'm pretty sure you can manage." Jack sighed and bowed down to unlace his boots. When he had kicked them off, they set the alarm anew and now Ianto kneeled in front of Jack.  
He had decided to try Jack's structured approach as well. Jack did very well for the first minute. Neither his feet, nor his knees or his belly seemed to be particularly ticklish. When Ianto had tried Jack's armpits and his sides with the same results he had to come up with some ideas. He asked Jack to stand up. He had already tried everything of Jack he could reach and what he was willing to touch.  
When Jack stood, Ianto did so, too. He tried the backsides of Jack's thighs. Nothing. Then he tried his shoulders. Still nothing. When he tried the places behind Jack's ears and his neck there was only a low purr but no laughter, no giggling. Frustrated Ianto let his hands wander down Jack's back and suddenly Jack stiffened. Ianto concentrated his efforts on that place. Jack tried to jerk away from his hands. Ianto would not have that, though! After a few more seconds Jack burst into full blown laughter and took a few quick steps away from Ianto. It was a thing of mere seconds but Jack had lost, too. Jack pouted as Ianto pointed that out to him. "And it was such a good plan! Who knew you'd try to tickle my back?" "Well, I did. I had to be thorough. So, what are you going to choose, your shoes as well?"  
"What would you like me to choose?" "I trust in your ability to make that choice of your own." Jack looked at him for a few seconds before he pulled his braces teasingly slow off his shoulders. His hands pushed up his t-shirt just as slow. He looked down at his nipples, then he looked at Ianto again. One of his fingers teased around his left nipple. Then he winked at Ianto and let his T-shirt fall down again. "Maybe I should save that for later." Ianto had stared at Jack's teased nipple transfixed. Then the shirt had obscured his view again and Ianto tried not to let his distraction show. Damn! Jack really was a tease! And he definitely talked too much! He could use that against him.  
An almost mean grin formed on Ianto's face at that thought.  
"This one could be a little challenging for you." This time Jack gave Ianto the eyebrow. "No talking for 5 minutes." "I don't understand." Before Ianto could ask what Jack could not have understood Jack continued. "How come you've got such a low opinion of my abilities?" Jack grinned at that, though. "This one ok for you?" "If you want me to win, alright." Jack lifted his hands in a gesture of mock offence. Ianto stood up and got the stopwatch. They sat down at the couch again and Ianto looked at Jack before he pressed the button. "This one is lost as soon as one utters a single word." Jack rolled his eyes at the uncalled for warning. "Five minutes it is?" Ianto nodded and pressed the button when he was sure Jack saw it. Ianto and Jack looked at each other as the seconds ticked away. Although Ianto usually was above not playing fair, his mind reeled searching for ideas to get back at Jack. When Ianto looked at Jack, Jack poked his tongue out at him. Ianto decided to just ignore it. He would not lose another bet! Jack would not see him half naked!  
Jack still was a bit wounded concerning Ianto’s low opinion of him. As he had already tricked Ianto into losing at their last challenge, he was not going to try anything now. There was another way to get back at Ianto though. That way was even perfectly compliant with the rules of their game. The next challenge he proposed would be something mean. Jack’s face turned into a wide grin.  
Meanwhile 2 Minutes had passed and nothing had happened so far.  
The happy grin on Jack’s face had of course been noticed by Ianto. Instead of plotting his revenge on Jack for being tricked, Ianto’s mind was trying to work out what Jack was thinking about. Ianto just knew that Jack had something mean planned for the next bet! And this made Ianto feel more insecure than he would ever admit.  
Now that Jack had successfully plotted his next bet he was bored, there was nothing for him to do. He started shifting on the couch. He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back, then he drew his legs on the sofa. Next he sat with his hands in his lap. He was so bored! He glanced at the stopwatch. He still had to be silent for one and a half minutes. He rolled his eyes. He considered picking his nose just to see if it would annoy Ianto. He refrained from it though. There might be negative consequences in doing that. Jack inspected his fingernails. They were clean and short. Still 1 minute to go.  
Ianto took a look at the time and noticed that Jack could not really sit still. He was fidgeting around all the time. Ianto had of course known that Jack was a person who preferred a Weevil hunt to filling out forms at his desk but he was a bit surprised as to how fidgety Jack got. He could use that for his next bet!  
Then something happened that Ianto would never have anticipated.  
Suddenly Jack’s head lay on his shoulder. Ianto did not know how to react. Of course it was not unpleasant in any way but… Should he just stay the way he was? Or should he…?  
Without conscious decision Ianto rested his head against Jack’s. It felt nice.  
Ianto closed his eyes. His heartbeat quickened as he concentrated on the warm feeling that resulted from Jack being so close. After a while Ianto took another look at the stopwatch and noticed that the 5 minutes had already passed. As he thought about telling or not telling Jack his cheeks grew hot. If he did not tell him Jack would probably know that Ianto had wanted to stay like this longer.  
The warm feeling inside was almost enough to drown out his conscience, though. In the end Jack noticed that the time was over himself. With a soft movement Jack sat up straight and then stood up entirely. Ianto had just enough time to look down so that Jack would not see that he had blushed heavily.  
"So, it’s my turn again, is it?" It looked like Jack was barely refraining from rubbing his hands with glee. Ianto took a last deep breath to calm himself and hoped that his face had gone back to its usual colour. He looked at Jack then and nodded. "I'll be back in a minute, gotta fetch something." Of course Ianto was wondering what Jack had to fetch for their next challenge. He had a feeling of foreboding when Jack came back. Jack was still grinning but Ianto could not see what Jack had brought, his hands were empty. “One for you and one for me to wear for ten minutes.” Ianto looked at Jack questioningly, that feeling of foreboding getting stronger every second. Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and drew them out as fists again. “Which one do you want?” Jack held out his fists with the backs of his hands up for Ianto to choose. “Which of what exactly?” Jack wiggled his eyebrows. “These are basically the same apart from their colour. Choose then I'll show you.” Ianto examined Jack's fists with his eyes. Finally he stretched out a hand pointing at Jack's left hand. “You sure?” “Jaa~ack!” Jack turned his fists so that now the tips of his fingers faced upwards and then opened his fists. In them there were two small balls of fabric. One was light pink and one was light blue. Of course the pink one was in Jack's left hand. At a closer look Ianto could see that the fabric seemed to be... Was that lace? Ianto had closed in on Jack's left hand with his face, now he backed up slowly, as if there was any danger to be expected from the lacy fabric.  
Ianto straightened and looked at Jack. “What…” He cleared his throat. “What are...these?” Jack grabbed the pieces and made a short whipping motion to straighten the... “Thongs?!” If at all possible Jack's grin only broadened.  
“You won't even have to get out of your trousers to show me you're wearing them.” Ianto's face had reddened with embarrassment. “I'm not going to wear something like that!” Jack's grin transformed into a frown. “Why not?” Ianto gaped at Jack's earnest enquiry. “Why not?! It's girls' underwear!” “So what?” “And it's pink!” Jack gave him the eyebrow. “You own and several times wore a pink shirt.” “I won't do that.” “So you give up?” “Think of something different.” “What's the point of a dare then?” Ianto conceded that Jack had a point. He frowned at Jack. Now it was Jack's turn to look at Ianto enquiringly. “You have two choices. You do it or you surrender at this dare, which means that you have lost. Including all the consequences.”  
Without looking at Jack or uttering a single word Ianto started unbuttoning his shirt. His cheeks were still red.  
When he had hung his shirt over the back of the chair that already held his jacket and his waistcoat Ianto turned towards Jack. Still slightly flushed, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Apart from feeling less naked it helped a tiny bit against the sudden cold air against his skin.  
Jack took the stopwatch and held it out to Ianto. “I still have to wear a thong for ten minutes to win this dare.” Incredulousness stood on Ianto's face. “You won't have to.” ”The rules say so.” Ianto rolled his eyes at that. “Apart from that I already put one on.” Before Ianto could intervene Jack had turned around and shoved his trousers down a few inches. Thus making the thong show above his waistband. Apart from the thong Ianto also got a good view on the top part of Jack's bum.  
Just as he had hoped to get rid of this stupid blush.  
When Jack turned back to Ianto, the other man busied himself with the stopwatch. He pressed the start button and turned away. Stupid blush! Stupid Ianto! He admonished himself.  
Blushing over thongs and bums. Obviously Jack had no problems at all with wearing a thong. Even a lacy one. Of course the thongs must have come from somewhere. They had to be Jack's, or a lot of One-night-stands wearing thongs had forgotten their underwear here. Although he would not bring his one-night-stands into the hub, would he? He most surely would not bring anyone here who was not to be retconned after. So the thongs were very probably really Jack's.  
The stupid blush did not really fade and Ianto had to supress a groan.  
This was all Jack's fault! Why did he wear thongs? Why did he even have any?  
Jack looked at Ianto almost worried.  
“You feeling alright?” Without having noticed the question Ianto asked one himself and at the same time answered Jack's question. It was supposed to be a rhetorical one.  
“Where did you even get these?”  
Jack raised an eyebrow. “I bought them. Why? Do you want some, too? Maybe you should test it before...” Ianto looked at him with a facial expression close to exasperation. “What? No! I mean, why are you wearing... something like that?” “Because I like how it feels wearing them.” “You like..?” “You should really try it.” Jack winked at him. Ianto looked at him bemused and sceptical before he turned away again.  
Finally the preassigned time had passed and Jack had won yet another challenge.  
This left Jack in his socks, thong, trousers and a t-shirt, while Ianto wore socks, pants and his trousers. It was only one piece of clothing less than Jack wore but then Ianto had started with more clothes than Jack.  
In addition to that Jack just looked as if he had been warm and thus gotten rid of his button down shirt and his shoes, whereas Ianto looked -and felt- half naked.  
Meanwhile Jack had plopped down onto the sofa again. “Time for the next round, then?” 

Ianto went to fetch a chair and his phone. “The next one will be to sit absolutely still for 3 minutes.  
Only exceptions are eye movement, facial expressions, yawns, blinking, sneezing and the like.”  
“So, another one of those humiliatingly boring rounds?” “We'll see if it's boring when we're done.” Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. Ianto set the alarm and sat down on the chair opposite from Jack. “Is talking allowed, then?” “No.” “Spoilsport.” “I'll start the countdown now.” Jack and Ianto both moved until they were situated in a comfortable way and then Ianto started the timer. Jack's brow was furrowed from the start. He actually had to concentrate to sit still.  
Then again moving was a very natural thing. Most movement was probably not connected to conscious efforts of the mind. After a minute Jack's nose started itching. He tried to distract himself by looking at Ianto. Ianto had dropped his hands into his lap before he had started the timer. Ianto thus seemed to have problems of his own with this challenge. It was freezing cold in the hub and Ianto could not move his arms to warm himself. Jack could see the goose bumps forming on Ianto's skin from two metres apart.  
Apart from that Ianto's nipples started to harden. Ianto looked at Jack. Jack was lucky that facial expressions were allowed. His face bore an ever widening grin. Only using his eyes, Ianto tried to find the source of Jack's happiness. Jack looked at him. After a few seconds he was pretty sure that Jack's eyes were fixed on his nipples. His hardening nipples. Ianto gave Jack the eyebrow again. How many times had he done that today already? The effect was probably lost on him already.  
Jack's grin only grew a nuance brighter. With his eyes' movement Ianto tried to ask Jack if he really was staring at his nipples and if he could not refrain from leering? Ianto had the distinct feeling that Jack indeed understood what Ianto tried to ask him but declined to stop.  
Ianto rolled his eyes and almost sighed. He was not really sure if sighing counted as moving so he did not do it. Meanwhile the itch on Jack's nose got stronger and stronger with each passing second. The grin had disappeared from his face and a pleading and wistful look had come across his features.  
The first minute had barely been over when Jack could not ignore it anymore. With a groan he started scratching his nose with vigour and visibly enjoyed it. When he had finished he slumped back into the sofa and admitted his defeat. Meanwhile Ianto had doubled over in a laughing fit. The sight of Jack's desperate face and then the moment of relief.... It had been too much! At the sight Jack smiled.  
Now Ianto sighed. He looked at his remaining clothes and tried to decide what to take off. In the end he decided to take his socks off. His trousers would provide more warmth and he would feel even more naked without them. Ianto's socks joined the clothes already on the chair.  
Jack had left the sofa and waited until Ianto looked at him again. “So now, the big moment?” He winked and played with the hem of his t-shirt. Ianto wanted to turn away in fear of blushing yet again, it was just that his feet were not complying. Slowly and very sensually Jack stripped off his shirt putting on a real show for Ianto.  
At the sight Ianto's heartbeat quickened and he had to swallow dryly. If there was one thing Jack was really, really good at, it was making other people desire him.  
Not that Ianto needed any more encouragement.  
One of Jack's hands sensually rode over his behind when his back was turned to Ianto. Ianto quickly checked if his mouth was agape or if he had drooled. He was very happy to find that neither was the case. When Jack had -finally- parted with his shirt he winked at Ianto again and Ianto felt his cheeks warm again.  
“So, what’s next?” Ianto was not sure whether Jack’s grin stemmed from the next bet or Ianto’s still very visible blush. He did not know what he hoped for, either.  
“It’s about showing what you got.” Before Ianto could protest, Jack had explained the rules. Each of them was to present their naked bum to the camera for 2 minutes. As Ianto knew how to delete the CCTV footage he considered this child’s play. They went to it. They were leaning over Jack’s desk on opposite sides. They could see if the other cheated but they could not peep. Apart from his behind getting a little cold nothing happened. Compared to Jack’s idea with the thongs this was harmless.  
Still if he had not known how to handle the CCTV this would have been humiliating. As had been the majority of Jack’s bets and the one where he had tricked Ianto into believing that he was…enjoying himself thank you very much!  
Jack had not only achieved that Ianto had lost that round but he had also shown to both of them how dirty Ianto’s mind really was.  
In retaliation Ianto had looked for a mean bet for a while now and as he looked around the hub he suddenly had an idea. It had taken him long enough already. This could be his last chance for a revenge! When the time was over Ianto pulled up his underwear and his trousers. He stretched his back and then looked at Jack. Jack had dressed again, too. “Since you keep complaining about boring dares I thought of something especially nice for this round.” In a questioning manner Jack’s eyebrow rose.  
This time Ianto opted for the dramatic behaviour. He opened his hands and as Jack bent over he could see two pairs of binder clips.  
“I guess they’re gonna go somewhere… The question is… where?” “Nipples.” Now Jack’s eyebrows rose again, this time forming an impressed expression. “How long?” Ianto grinned at Jack’s unusual non-talkative manner. “3 Minutes.”  
They agreed to sit down on the couch again. Ianto sat down and pulled his legs on the couch. The floor was too cold underneath his bare feet. When they had settled comfortably they both put the clamps on their nipples and Ianto started the stopwatch. Damn! That hurt! Ianto was not going to lose though. Ianto looked at Jack. He looked very much as if he wanted to distract himself from something. He also had started fidgeting again. After 30 seconds Ianto berated himself for choosing such a long time span. He had never done anything like this but in theory everyone knew that this kind of thing had to hurt. He just had not imagined that it would be this bad.  
Judging from the look on Jack’s face when Ianto had proposed this Jack had done this before. As Ianto had not thought Jack was in for pain he had assumed that it could not be that bad. He had been wrong, though.  
There was a constant irritating pain in his nipples and every few seconds it seemed to get worse. Ianto tried to distract himself from that. But as the sensation of pain seemed to increase it became more difficult to occupy his mind with something else. In a way the pain felt like an itch.  
Ianto looked at Jack again. Jack smiled at Ianto. Now Jack looked almost... relaxed. Ianto got up and started pacing. Why was it so damned cold in the Hub? As Ianto crossed his arms in front of his chest to find some warmth he accidentally grazed one of the clips. It was not pleasant.  
He must have made some sort of noise because Jack looked up at him. Ianto was fed up with this! He did not care anymore about this stupid challenge! The pain-itch was getting worse!  
Just as he went to remove both of the annoying clamps Jack tried to warn him. “Ianto, wait!”  
But it was already too late. The pain from before was nothing compared to this!  
“OW!” Ianto threw the binder clips on the floor. He then turned away from Jack and pressed his hands onto his nipples. They felt sore!  
Meanwhile Jack had stood up too and went after Ianto. “Everything ok?” Ianto turned around to face Jack who still had the binder clips on his nipples. In all honesty it looked ridiculous to Ianto. Jack followed Ianto's gaze to his nipples. Slowly and carefully he removed first one and then the other clip while he slowly breathed out. Jack's expression of slight discomfort was looking like nothing compared to what Ianto had felt. “So you do have some experience with...things like this.” “Yes.” Jack's voice and his expression conveyed regret. “If you had waited, I could have shown you how to remove those in the least painful way. I'm sorry about that.” Somewhere between anger from the pain and confusion about Jack being sorry Ianto waved it aside.  
Ianto wrapped his arms around himself. As he looked down at his cold feet he remembered that he very probably had to strip again. He walked to the couch and retrieved the stopwatch. It had barely reached the end of the agreed 3 minutes. “Damn!” As Jack looked at him he explained. “The three minutes are over right now. We both lost.”  
As Jack had already thought so, he gave no comment to that. Jack had used the last challenge to come up with a dare he was pretty sure Ianto would lose. In addition to that thinking about a bet had distracted him from the binder clips on his nipples. He had noticed how cold Ianto was and had decided to turn it up to eleven.  
Jack had gotten rid of his trousers which left him in his socks and the thong he still wore from their earlier dare. Ianto had already removed his trousers and now sat on the sofa again. It was not as good as actually wearing clothes but at least his back and the backsides of his legs were warmer than before. Jack had at least still his socks!  
“As this might be the very last dare I thought of something special.” After Jack had announced this he vanished towards his office. He came back with his coat. As Ianto looked at him questioningly Jack grinned. Not knowing whether he wanted their game to be over or not Ianto forced himself to ask. “What does this entail then?” As Ianto was down to one item of clothing he had to win the next round or he would lose the entire game. And he would be naked. In front of Jack. Ianto swallowed dryly. Then Jack told him what he had in mind.  
Trust Jack to find another thing to annoy Ianto.

The next challenge was this: Jack and Ianto had to endure 5 Minutes in what they wore now. On the invisible lift. Outside. If one of them gave up he could put on Jack’s coat. Ianto hesitated. He would never stand half naked on that spot on the pavement by choice. Whether people could see him or allegedly not. If he surrendered now he had to strip off his boxers. His last piece of clothing. His chances of winning were slim but slim was better than giving up now. After Ianto had accepted they went to the lift. Jack’s coat lay between the two of them on the pavement stone. They stood with their backs to each other.  
Via his vortex manipulator Jack steered the lift up and outside. As soon as they had arrived Ianto started the stopwatch. Jack turned around to face Ianto. His arms already wrapped around his torso. “Damn it’s cold out here!” Ianto gave him the eyebrow. “You think?” “You could always give up and wear the coat. It was a good idea to bring it with us, wasn’t it? Nice of me, too. If you had wanted to give up and it wasn’t here you would have had to wait in the cold for the remaining time.” Although Jack was right Ianto still was not happy with the situation.  
The seconds ticked away slowly. A shiver ran down Ianto’s back. Ianto squatted down and wrapped his arms around himself. It was so damn cold. A cool breeze sprung up. And then it started raining.  
As if to mock Ianto the wind became colder and colder. Ianto weighed his options.  
If he stayed outside in this conditions any longer he would probably get a cold. If he was lucky. Jack would be okay. He never got ill. Even if Ianto won this bet he could lose the next one. Or the one after that. It was humiliating but Jack was so much better at this game than he was.  
Another shiver ran down Ianto’s back. After he had thought about his options he came up with this: Either he won and their game of dares went on. Then he could lose at the next dare and would have endured the cold in vain. This included the added bonus of a potential cold or worse.  
Or he gave up. The risk of illness would be minimal and he would get to wear the coat. It would be warmer. He would have to be naked in front of Jack. That would be embarrassing but then this game would be over. One final moment of embarrassment to endure. On the plus side there was wearing the coat. Ianto liked that coat, very much indeed. When Jack had been dead Ianto had held the coat. He had buried his nose in it to catch Jack’s smell. Ianto had no fetish for that coat but it came close.  
When a particularly nasty breeze greeted Ianto and Jack Ianto made his decision. He looked at Jack. “I give up.” The expression on Jack’s face was unreadable to Ianto.  
So he rose and put the coat on.  
Although the wind and the rain were blocked now his feet were still pretty close to icy. A glance on the stopwatch told him that there was still plenty of time left.  
Ianto lifted one of his feet away from the cold stone of the pavement. It did not really help. Ianto’s hands had vanished in the coat’s sleeves and he had drawn up his shoulders to give his head as much shelter from the cold as possible. It was still not enough. Although there was not that much space on the lift Ianto started moving. Another look to the stopwatch told Ianto that the last minute of their dare was close to its end. Then after long minutes of agonizingly cold it was suddenly over.  
Jack grinned at Ianto and fiddled with his Vortex manipulator to get them inside the hub again.  
They stepped off the platform and stood there silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love comments!


	3. There really were worse things than having to be naked in front of Jack. His boss. To whom he was attracted to.

Jack looked at Ianto but Ianto knew what was to come and turned his head away. For a second he wished he had not given up. As he could not change his decision anymore he dismissed the thought. Ianto swallowed dryly. Jack just stood there.  
The silence stretched into minutes as Ianto tried to will his hands to shed the coat.  
He knew that Jack was watching him. Colour rose to his cheeks. They were still cold from the cold outside. Ianto was sure that Jack would not think that the blush was because of the cold though.   
Ianto’s hands grabbed the coat’s front like a vice. He could not move. Suddenly he noticed that Jack had taken a step towards him. Instinctively he tried to back away but he was not able to do that. Carefully Jack stepped closer. Ianto tried to say something but the words would not come. As he thought about it he noticed that he did not know what he would have said.   
He had lost. He had to deal with the consequences.   
There really were worse things than having to be naked in front of Jack. His boss.   
To whom he was attracted to.   
Ianto’s hands started to shake. His fingers still clenched the front of the coat together. All the while his heartbeat had sped up. Its frequency increased even more when Jack got closer. Jack moved slowly but steadily.   
Very softly Jack’s fingers caressed Ianto’s. The shaking eased but he still could not persuade them to loosen their grip. Jack took yet another step and loosely wrapped his arms around Ianto. The shaking grew worse again and this time it spread about Ianto’s whole body.   
He was not afraid. Not afraid in a My-life-is-in-danger kind of way at least. This was excitement.   
Alright, so he was afraid.  
Ianto had a few ideas where this situation might lead to and he had an inkling that he was not at all ready for what his mind suggested very vividly. His blush grew fiercer.   
“Shhh. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want.” Ianto gulped. Was Jack able to read his thoughts? He closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of something innocent just in case... Not using his sense of sight Ianto felt it all the more when Jack’s finger drew a caressing line from his right cheek over his chin to his jaw where he placed a tiny kiss. Somehow that served to calm his raging heartbeat.   
Then Ianto noticed how Jack backed away from him. He opened his eyes and wanted to ask… to plead with Jack not to…  
When Jack saw the look of almost despair on Ianto’s face he placed another tiny kiss on Ianto’s cheek. Ianto- now completely thrown for a loop- watched as Jack stepped around him and turned. The blush had a comeback as Ianto’s gaze fell on Jack’s nicely formed behind that was not at all covered by the thong he still wore. Now Jack stood directly behind Ianto and wrapped his arms around him again. The heat Ianto felt seemed to intensify as Jack started nuzzling his neck. Ianto had stopped shaking but now his posture was completely rigid. Jack of course noticed that and started massaging Ianto’s shoulders.  
As Jack worked on loosening the muscles in Ianto’s shoulders and neck he had to smile. He had never imagined doing this. Massaging someone while they wore his coat.   
Ianto liked wearing Jack's coat. The lining felt soft as it rubbed against his shoulders. Ianto could not help the thought that it would be much easier for Jack to massage his shoulders without the coat in between, though. His hands had started shaking again and Ianto felt embarrassed. Jack must have noticed it. “Shhh, just relax.” Ianto took a deep shuddering breath. Another shiver ran down his back but this time it had nothing to do with the temperature. He made a conscious effort to relax. Jack’s hands wandered upwards to massage his neck.  
Slowly Ianto calmed down. Before he knew it his hands started to unclench.   
Jack noticed though. Very slowly he opened the coat a bit so that he could massage Ianto’s shoulders without the coat in between.   
As Ianto made no move to stop him he felt assured that what he did was right.   
Ianto’s neck and shoulders loosened up considerably and after a while Jack ceased his efforts and very carefully pulled the coat open wider.   
Ianto’s hands still held the front parts of the coat but very loosely so. Jack entwined their fingers softly so that Ianto had to let go of the coat completely. Jack nestled the side of his face against Ianto’s. He did not object. In fact he leaned his face against Jack’s. Very, very slowly and very carefully Jack directed their joined left hands inside his coat and onto Ianto’s chest. His skin was warm, almost hot. Jack let go of Ianto’s hand and then his fingertips whispered across the soft skin. His thumb lazily circled the left nipple and then caressed it.   
Jack felt how Ianto trembled at that. Jack did the same to Ianto’s other nipple only to have him tremble again.  
Ianto had closed his eyes. He felt how Jack’s fingers -together with his own- whispered across his skin. He had not really noticed at which point he had been able to let go of the coat.   
He had never even presumed what sensations lay hidden inside his body before Jack had thumbed first one and then the other of his nipples. Jack’s breath was hot against his neck. Jack’s right hand slowly danced down his right side. Another shiver claimed Ianto.   
Then he felt Jack’s lips. Tiny kisses were whispered against his neck. Involuntarily Ianto let go of a gasp. Jack’s hands caressed his shoulders, his neck and then his arms as they slowly shoved the coat off of Ianto’s shoulders. The coat slid to the floor and Jack stepped closer to Ianto. Ianto could feel Jack’s warmth against his back. Ianto liked that.  
As Jack continued his caresses Ianto almost drowned in a world of sensation. Jack’s fingertips danced across his skin and sent out little electrical shocks wherever they touched him. He could feel the warmth of Jack’s thighs against his own. Jack’s warmth was in stark contrast to the air that surrounded them. Although it was much warmer in the hub than outside it was still pretty cold. Goose bumps rose on his skin.   
Ianto was sure though, that they had nothing to do with his whereabouts but rather with his company. His closed eyes increased his sense of touch only further.   
Jack took one of Ianto’s hands and started caressing Ianto with his own hand. Then he let go of it. Ianto understood the encouragement to touch himself and continued. Meanwhile Jack had started to gently tuck at the other’s nipples which earned him another gasp. One of Jack's hands slowly wandered downwards over the side of his body. Only the very tips of the fingers came in contact with Ianto's skin. Had the mood been different he probably would have had to laugh so close was the sensation to a tickle. The sensation was softened when the fingers arrived at Ianto's hip. Equally slowly the fingers moved on the thin cotton of Ianto's shorts. They made a little detour over his legs before they wandered north again. Jack's fingers strayed from their path.   
Ianto felt like putty in Jack's hands although the exploring fingertips had not yet made it to their obvious destination. They moved in weaving lines across his legs and every time they came a little closer to Ianto's cock.   
His shorts were already tented as far as they would go and there was a little wet spot in the centre. Again Ianto's hands started to tremble softly.   
He... he needed... something to..! Jack's left hand slowly wandered downwards as well and Ianto's hands almost snatched it to a stop and pulled it so that Jack held Ianto in a half embrace. A very low chuckle whispered across Ianto's neck. It was more of a feeling than a sound. “If you keep one of my hands prisoner then I think you've gotta help me.” The words shared the sensoric qualities of Jack's chuckle from before. They could be felt rather than heard. A shiver raced down Ianto's legs. “Help you? W-with what?” Before he got an answer a short kiss was pressed against his neck. “You ask with what?” “Y-yes.” As if giving him a demonstration Jack had thumbed Ianto's right nipple again. “Giving you pleasure of course. Making you feel good.” Ianto could barely hold back a whimper. Jack's right hand took hold of Ianto's right and carefully pulled it away from his arm. The hold on his hand softened even further and Ianto started moving his fingertips over his upper body. Meanwhile Jack's hand had resumed its former pattern of motion. The circles it drew on his legs got closer to the centre of Ianto's excitement. Then the fingers circled outwards again and moved over Ianto's hip towards his behind. His heart sped up immediately and Ianto’s grip on Jack’s arm became a lot stronger. Ianto calmed down only when Jack's fingers moved to the front again. Ianto could feel Jack's very hard cock pressing into his right bottom cheek. A constant reminder of the other's arousal was one thing, being touched there at the same time was a bit too much.   
For now at least.   
Jack's fingers had danced to the front again and were now busy at the upper seam of Ianto's shorts. They had gone from his right hip to his left and back, sometimes on the thin cotton sometimes on his bare skin.   
Then a sole fingertip slipped under the seam for a few seconds before it resurfaced. Ianto's breath grew shallow and his left hand reasserted its grip on Jack's arm. Jack had started placing kisses on Ianto's neck again. He had noticed how Ianto’s grip had changed when he had wandered to Ianto’s behind. So this was apparently a no-go area.   
“Are you alright?” The words were soft but clear. “Mhh-M.” “Is this ok?” Jack wanted to be absolutely sure that Ianto was ok with what he did. This time two fingertips vanished beneath the seam very slowly. They re-emerged and drew slow circles on the skin of Ianto's stomach. “Yes... Please...” “Please what?” Jack could feel how Ianto swallowed heavily. “I-I... like this...can you..?” Jack pressed another kiss to the skin in front of him and his fingers restarted their exploration.   
On their next pass his fingers dived into Ianto's underwear and pulled it a fingerbreadth down. His hand wandered up again and caressed Ianto's sides.   
He tried to give Ianto time to get accustomed to what he did. After a while his fingers started in on the waistband again. This time he pulled it down twice as much and then caressed the skin which now lay above the seam. Jack’s kisses to Ianto’s neck increased in length. His tongue became involved, too. Jack took Ianto’s hand and brought it up to Ianto’s face. He took one of Ianto’s fingers and drew soft caressing lines across his throat. Softly Ianto plucked his finger from Jack’s grip and continued the caresses. To give himself more room for his fingers he rested his head on Jack’s left shoulder.   
Jack in turn had started to move his hand across the tented fabric of Ianto’s shorts. At the same time he started to suck on the soft skin above Ianto’s collarbone. Very carefully he scraped his teeth over the spot. Jack felt how the resulting shiver ran down Ianto’s body. He decided to try something else and softly pressed his right corner teeth into Ianto’s flesh. Ianto quivered in his embrace and moaned.   
Jack continued his ministrations with a smile. Every once in a while he pushed the hemline of Ianto’s shorts a bit lower. Jack loved it to pleasure his lovers until they forget who or where they were. Above all Jack liked variety and what he did here -the slow seducing variety of sex- was something he had not done in a long time. There had been no one he had wanted to do it to.   
While Jack enjoyed himself he made sure Ianto enjoyed it, too.   
As Ianto still got hold of Jack’s left arm he had only his right to make sure of that. Fortunately Jack had good instincts when it came to sex. The circles on Ianto’s tented shorts became smaller and smaller until Jack’s fingertip slid over Ianto’s tip. Ianto drew a deep breath and let it go in a shakily manner. His fingers on Jack’s arm trembled. More soft kisses were pressed on Ianto’s neck and shoulder. Ianto caught Jack’s right hand and guided it inside his shorts. Jack could feel coarse hair and soft skin. Ianto’s hand wandered away again leaving Jack’s where it had been led. Again Jack’s fingers had new secrets to explore. Although Ianto’s gesture spoke a pretty urgent language Jack liked to take his time.   
His fingertips wandered over Ianto’s skin and found the root of Ianto’s erection. Slowly they danced across the sensitive skin and then downwards to caress his balls. Ianto made a sound that had a note of frustration to it. “If you show a little patience, I'll make it worth your while.” The leer on Jack's face was practically audible. Ianto did not know what to answer so he stayed silent. Jack continued his slow exploration and then -finally- closed his hand around Ianto's hard on. Jack started with infinitesimal movements. “Jack... Please!” Instead of an answer Jack started nipping on Ianto's neck and shoulder again. Scattering tiny bites and kisses over the soft skin. As Ianto grew increasingly impatient he started pushing down his shorts, hoping that this might show Jack how much he wanted him to intensify his efforts. Ianto had arrived at a point where he had lost all of his inhibitions from before. While Ianto was still working on his underwear Jack had sped up his movements and was now concentrating on Ianto's tip. With his left hand he started playing with Ianto's right nipple again. First he circled it slowly, then he thumbed it. This time it earned him a moan from Ianto.   
The man in question had closed his eyes again. Between Jack's hand on his cock, the attention his nipple got and the kisses and occasional nips to his collarbone Ianto needed both hands to hold onto Jack's arm. Luckily he had managed to get rid of this offensive last piece of clothing.   
Ianto was close to coming. He was so damn close!   
Although he felt as if it were terribly fast Ianto had no room for feelings of embarrassment. Jack's hand sped up again. Ianto grew weak in the knees. His grip on Jack's arm became stronger again. Jack started twisting his hand every time he got to the tip. In addition to that he pinched Ianto's nipple and nipped his skin.   
The sensations were too much for Ianto who had tried to stave off his orgasm for at least a little longer. With a long moan Ianto came.   
Jack continued his movements until Ianto started to tremble softly.   
Jack licked his hand clean. Then he wrapped his right arm around Ianto as well and just held him. Very slowly Ianto started noticing his surroundings again. Jack's arms were wrapped around him and his head still lay on Jack's left shoulder while he came down from the incredible orgasm he had just experienced. Jack had done nothing really special. Just a hand job. From Jack. Ianto still waited for his heartbeat and his breathing to slow down to normal. This had been...   
He had no words for it. After a few minutes he started to feel the cold again. His front was cold and his back was warm. Warmed by Jack's front.   
Part of which still pressed into Ianto's bum encouragingly.   
Despite of all that had happened Ianto blushed.   
Hopefully Jack expected nothing in return from him now.   
He swallowed dryly. He knew Jack and he knew that Jack thought they were having antediluvian views on sex. Suddenly Ianto was pretty sure that Jack would want him to return the favour. Slowly he lifted his head off Jack's shoulder and stepped away from Jack's warm body. He turned around. “I..uh... I gotta dash. You know something important to do at home. See you tomorrow!”   
He had slowly backed away step after step and now quickly turned around again and walked away towards the cog wheel door.   
Something about Ianto seemed strange. “Are you alright?” Ianto turned to face Jack again. “Huh? Yes, of course!” “Don't you want to take your clothes with you?” Flabbergasted Ianto looked down on himself and blushed in a very vivid red. “Oh. Right.” His hands suddenly seemed to want to cover his crotch. Of course Jack had already seen and delightfully studied all there was to see when Ianto had turned towards him the first time. Ianto quickly came back and picked up his shorts.   
Just as quickly he donned them and then went for the rest of his clothes. As he went to the door for the second time Jack called after him. “See you tomorrow, then!”   
Ianto looked at him with a strained smile on his face and nodded but said nothing.   
Then the door closed behind him. 

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love comments!


End file.
